Stable Boy
by Unic0rn-H0bbit
Summary: Blaine's the Stable boy on the Hummel's farm. The owners son Kurt, and Blaine have been in a secret relationship for a few years and they get to spend some alone time together after a week of no contact. Warnings: Smut and swearing.


"Daddy?"

"Yes Kiddo?"

"Can I go outside and pick some flowers?" Kurt asked his farther, glancing down at his bare feet and then up into his Dad's eyes.

"Of course, just be careful," Burt Hummel gave a fatherly frown before patting his beloved son on the shoulder.

"Of course farther," Kurt smiled, moving to kiss his Dad's cheek, "I'll be home soon."

"Be back before it starts getting dark, we don't want you getting lost out on the farm again."

"Daddy!" Kurt protested, pouting his lip, "I'm almost eighteen, that was over nine years ago."

Burt gave a deep throaty laugh that was filled with fondness, "I know kiddo, pick something pretty for Carol won't you?"

Kurt nodded, "Okay Farther."

He turned and skipped out the door, sighing a little at the feeling of the dirty under his feet. To him it was the best feeling in the world, it was freedom. Something that he didn't really get a lot of at home, he knew his Dad was just trying to protect him, but sometimes it was just a little over-baring.

He hummed a little, walking down the tiny path which stared to gradually get more muddy, so he had to leap over to the dryer parts. He adjusted his red velvet vest and his midnight blue coat, fiddling a little with the buttons as he decided to leave his coat hung open. He took a deep breath of the country air and ran his hand over the new pearl white cravat his daddy had brought him two days ago on his trip into town. He had been proudly supporting it around his neck since the moment his fingers and touched the silky material. He had also brought Carol and beautiful emerald green dress in the latest fashion from Paris, and Finn a beautiful new pocket watch.

Kurt's farther spoiled his family as often as he could.

Kurt soon came to the first gate and struggled to get it open, determined not to brake a sweat...no that was for later. Finally he managed to push it open with a creak, quickly slipping through and closing it behind him like it was his second nature- he knew if he left a gate open his farther would be in a terrible rage for the rest of the day.

Three gates, four grassy fields and one very step hill later, Kurt was a little out of breath but he had finally reached one of the many stables that The Hummel family owned. Having the largest farm was both a blessing and a curse.

His heart pounded a little as he saw Whistlejacket grazing lazily under the oak tree. The brown eyed, black haired beauty was Kurt's favorite horse that the Hummel's had ever had, he had thrown a fit when his farther and suggested selling him.

"Hey boy," He said gently, reaching into the small satchel he had brought with him and pulling out a large, red rosy apple, "How are you?"

The horse breathed out sharply through his nose in greeting before nuzzling said nose into Kurt's shoulder. Kurt took a deep breath of the smell of country and fresh hay before he stroked gently down the horse's nose, "Has he been here?" Kurt asked, feeding Whistlejacket the apple.

Whistlejacket nayed softly, crunching on the apple happily before sniffing at Kurt's hand.

"Oh boy I've missed him, it's been almost seven days since our last meeting," Kurt sighed and kissed the horse's soft fur, "I wish farther could understand."

Whistlejacket sighed loudly as though agreeing, nudging at Kurt suggestively.

"I can't ride you today boy," Kurt apologized, "I'm going to wait here for him, all day if that's what it takes."

"Kurt!"

At the sound of his name Kurt spun around, Whistlejacket trotting away as he was no longer center of attention.

Before he knew it Kurt was being lifted up of the ground, unable to stop himself from letting out a squeal as he was pressed against the oak tree, his legs automatically locking around the man's waist in front of him, "Oh Blaine," He cried in relief, "I feared I would have to wait all day for you."

"My love," Blaine mummered, pressing kisses all along Kurt's throat, "My love, I have missed you terribly."

"As have I," Kurt sighed, tipping his head back further as Blaine brushed his nose back and forth over the soft skin.

"It's been so long," Blaine pulled away and looked Kurt in the eyes, the familiar color of fall and hazel making Kurt feel warm and fuzzy inside, "I'd thought you may have forgotten me, moved on to another."

"I told you," Kurt said, running his hand through Blaine's thick, lush, midnight black curls, "You're the only one I would ever consider being with."

Blaine let out a sigh of relief, "You look so handsome," He smiled, "If only I could afford to dress so."

Kurt shook his head, looking over at Blaine's brown waist coat, and white shirt with flared arms. Both of which were in good condition considering he worked as the stable boy on the Hummel farm, "You could not be more handsome if you tried," He disagreed softly, "And if you did, I fear my heart could not take such simple and breathtaking beauty."

"I will find a better job," Blaine promised, "And when I do, I'll safe everything I can spare."

"And then we'll run away together?" Kurt asked, pressing kisses along Blaine's nose and cheek bones.

"Yes, and I'll buy you everything you can imagine," Blaine grinned.

"I care not for pretty clothes or trinkets, I only care for you," Kurt hummed, locking his arms around Blaine's neck, "I would not care if I were a peasant, cleaning shoes for money, as long as you were beside me."

"I would never let that happen my love," Blaine promised, "You deserve so much finery."

"Then I should have you with me always," Kurt whispered before crashing his lips against the stable boy's.

Blaine groaned, kissing Kurt back like he was his only air source, his fingers moving up to start unbuttoning Kurt's vest, "My love, please...I need..."."

Kurt whimpered, "I know my sweet, I know."

Blaine pressed their lips together again, shoving his tongue through Kurt's parted lips, swimming in the sounds leaving Kurt's throat and the way Kurt was grabbing at his clothing; pulling at them. Blaine explored every inch of his lovers mouth, licking and rubbing in the hot cavern, and ignoring when his lungs started to protest their need for air.

Kurt was the first to pull away, gasping for breath, his head falling down onto Blaine's shoulder, "Please," He begged, "Please."

Blaine was gasping too, whimpering at the feeling of something electric pounding around his body. His fizzled brain suddenly realized that they definitely shouldn't be doing this here, any of the other workers could walk past and see them before reporting back to Mr. Hummel. Which would result in Blaine either being fired, or shot...or both.

"Come on," He breathed, lifting Kurt up off where he was lent against the tree and started carrying him to the stable.

Inside was warm and dry, and the sweet smell of hay on a fall morning filled the air. Blaine set Kurt down on his feet, pressing a kiss to his cheek before going to take a blanket they used to put over the horses when it was cold. It was one of Blaine's jobs to make sure they were always spotlessly clean and he did a tremendous job at it. He lay it down over a pile of hay before diving on it, holding his hands out to Kurt with a devilish grin.

Kurt laughed, "What if we get caught?" He asked, letting Blaine pull him down next to him.

"We'll say I was trying to help you remove a mouse from your shirt," Blaine teased, pulling Kurt close up against him.

Kurt froze, "A mouse?" He looked around nervously.

"Hey," Blaine said softly, grabbing Kurt's attention again, "Would I ever put you in any danger?"

Kurt shook his head, immediately relaxing into Blaine's embrace, "I love you."

"I love you too," Blaine replied without a seconds hesitation, joining their lips together.

Blaine's hand moved up, slipping Kurt's coat of his shoulders and letting it fall gently onto the hay beside them.

Suddenly Kurt was pressing back hard against his lips and his tongue was licking and probing around his mouth, much like before only that had changed positions. Kurt rolled on top of Blaine and Blaine groaned, making quick work of Kurt's vest and dropping it down next to the coat, leaving him in just a thin white shirt, his cravat and pants.

Kurt pulled away for a gasp of air, whimpering quietly as he watched Blaine un-button his own waist coat and throwing it somewhere behind him.

Blaine smiled at the boy above him, now that they were unlikely to be interrupted he let his hands roam as they pleased. He slipped one hand under Kurt's shirt and brushed his fingers over the soft skin of his hip. Kurt shivered and Blaine was rewarded with deep messy kisses that were all teeth and tongue and felt so good that Blaine was melting into the hay beneath them, welcoming Kurt's solid weight on top of him.

Kurt smiled against his mouth and tugged at Blaine's shirt, he quickly undid the buttons and pushed the shirt off his shoulders. He had to stop kissing Blaine to pull off his own shirt and Blaine protested the loss, chasing Kurt's lips until they were out of his reach.

Kurt chuckled at the gesture, until Blaine grabbed hold of the cravat around his neck to pull him down harshly into another messy kiss. "New?" Blaine asked against Kurt's lips, his fingers running over the material.

Kurt nodded, "Farther," He replied, as Blaine took it off gently and placed it down with the rest of Kurt's clothes.

"It looks handsome on you," Blaine smiled sweetly, pulling away from Kurt's lips and brushing the back of his hand along Kurt's smooth cheek.

Kurt sighed softly, leaning forward and pressing his forehead against Blaine's, "I wish he could understand," He whispered, "How I love you, and how joyful you make me."

Blaine repeated Kurt's sigh, "He just wants what is best for you."

"You are what's best," Kurt said firmly, brushing his nose softly against his lovers.

"I can not give you land nor wealth," Blaine shook his head.

"You give me love," Kurt smiled sadly, "That's all I care for."

Blaine sighed loudly, almost agitated, "The world is not kind to our hearts."

Kurt nodded slightly in agreement, "My heart fills my dreams with you every night."

Blaine sighed, rolling so Kurt was beneath him and kicking off his heavy, brown leather boots.

Kurt watched Blaine's face as he did, memorizing the exact position of his features, "Do you think of me when we are apart?"

"My love, I think of you with every breath my body takes," Blaine said gently, moving down to remove Kurt's shoes and smiling when he found none, "Did your farther not buy you new boots?"

"He knows I prefer not to have my feet enclosed," Kurt shrugged, "They would have to be every special boots indeed to tempt me to wear them."

Blaine grinned, "Oh how I adore your little quirks."

"Are you mocking me Sir?" Kurt asked in fake-outrage, smiling at Blaine.

"Forgive me Sir, for I never intended to insult or distress you," Blaine said gravely, the corners of his lips fighting off a smile, "There must be a way I can earn your forgiveness."

Kurt laughed, ruffling Blaine's curls, "Get a hair cut."

"P...Pardon?" Blaine stuttered, obviously not expecting that answer.

"Get a hair cut," Kurt repeated, grinning and Blaine's reaction, "And, pleasure me," He added, his lake-blue eyes turning dark.

"Pleasure?" Blaine asked, the word rolling of is tongue like music and making Kurt shiver.

Kurt nodded, a devilish grin taking over his face, "Please Blaine..." He paused a little, "I've missed you."

Kurt barely finished his sentence before Blaine had attached their lips together again, this time a lot more slow and sweet. Kurt felt his heart swell in his chest at such a simple yet tender and passionate gesture. He dreamt of the day they could exchange such a gesture without having to worry about his farther or friends finding out.

"And I have missed you," Blaine said simply as thought he needed an explanation for such a meaningful touch of lips.

"What have you missed about me?" Kurt asked, looking up at Blaine through his thick-black lashes.

Blaine hummed a little, as though in deep thought before he spoke, "Your eyes," He said reaching out and cupping Kurt's cheek-tilting his head back as though to get a better look at them, "Your smile," He traced his finger along Kurt's plump, slightly reddening lips. "Your laugh," He let his fingers trace teasingly over Kurt's throat, his nails scratching slightly over his Adams apple and making him shiver, "And voice."

He paused a little, "Your arms," He continued, moving his hand to Kurt's shoulder and letting the tips of his fingers trace over the pale white skin, moving down over Kurt's pretty, ever so slightly gangly arms that Blaine knew were going to be even more perfect when the rest of his body caught up with his growth spurts. He ended by gripping Kurt's wrist gently and lifting it to his lips, placing a gentle kiss there before entwining their fingers tightly together, "Holding your hand."

Kurt was beaming at the praise, finding it hard to believe that Blaine noticed such little things about him, and how well Blaine knew him. He wanted Blaine to know that he felt exactly the same way, that he loved every inch of him, from the top of his curly head to the tip of his toes. "What else?"

Blaine smiled, "Your skin," He said, "It's always so soft and perfect," He lent down and started pressing kisses and tender licks over Kurt's exposed neck, and then moving down over to collar bone and further down his chest while Kurt gave a content smile above him. "Perfect for me to mark and _claim_," Blaine mumbled against Kurt's chest, his voice turning to more of a growl at the last syllable.

Kurt was about to ask him what he meant when Blaine bit down hard against the skin beneath him, making Kurt's question turn to a yelp, followed closely by a moan when Blaine soothed the red skin with his tongue.

Blaine went on a journey, making his way slowly down Kurt's chest and working towards his abdomen, marking his path with licks, kisses and bites until the smooth skin beneath his lips was speckled with red marks. He paused when he reached the waist-band of Kurt's pants, feeling Kurt tense above him in anticipation for his next move. Before he followed his path back up again, creating more demanding and possessive marks over the skin.

Kurt whined in impatience, "Blaine, Please..."

"Please what?" Blaine asked, propping himself up on his elbows and running his free hand up and down Kurt's chest, stroking over the marks he'd just made.

"Please...more," Kurt begged, grabbing Blaine's hand that was on his chest and locking their fingers together.

Blaine reached forward with his free and and brushed it over Kurt's cheeks and down his neck, further down his chest, over is abdomen and finally resting just above the button of Kurt's deep brown pants, "You're beautiful."

Kurt's cheeks flushed red, and he smiled, "As are you."

Blaine popped open the button of Kurt's pants and gentle pulled down the zip, brushing his hand over the obvious bulge and making Kurt buck up into the contact to get some sort of friction with a groan.

Blaine pulled the pants down and off Kurt's slender and never-ending legs before he looked back up at the love of his life. Kurt's thin frame was covered with tiny, red marks contrasting against his milky white skin. His eyes had turned from the color of the sky on a bright summer day to the color of the deepest depths of the ocean, brimming with lust. His chest was working faster then normal, his breathing slightly labored with need. Blaine's brain and heart failed to understand how someone could be so perfect.

He kissed the back of Kurt's knees, moving his way upward. He kissed his thighs before pressing one kiss to each of Kurt's hips, hooking his fingers over Kurt's underwear and pulling them down in a a swift movement over his freshly exposed cock that twitched in the suddenly cold air.

"You as well," Kurt demanded, sitting up and quickly striping the last offending items from Blaine's body. He ran his hands over the canvas of toned, dark olive skin beneath his finger tips, sighing at the feeling of skin stretched over muscle.

Blaine quickly pressed Kurt back against the make-shift bed beneath them, crawling back on top of him and grinding his needy hips down onto Kurt's.

"Fuck," Kurt groaned, his hands quickly flying to Blaine's shoulders and gripping tightly.

Blaine pressed his hips down even harder, whimpering quietly and placing kisses to every part of Kurt he could reach, his face and neck and a small amount of his collar bone.

Kurt gasped Blaine's name, burring his face into his shoulder as their cocks slid over each other.

"What do you want sweetheart?" Blaine managed to spit out between gasps and cries.

Kurt just groaned a little, panting in Blaine's ear as he took labored and shaking breaths.

Blaine stopped grinding his hips and lent over to Kurt's ear, brushing his lips back and forth over the shell of it with his moist breath, "Do you want me to make love to you?" He whispered.

Kurt nodded, "Please," He breathed, running a hand through Blaine's mess of curls.

"Turn over then," Blaine instructed softly, giving Kurt room to do so.

Kurt did as he was told, lying on his stomach. His chest had barley touched the soft mat beneath him before Blaine's warm, slighting rough hands, from working on the farm, were moving over his back. Smoothing and stroking over his shoulders and between his shoulder blades, over his lower back before stopping with a hand on each of Kurt's pale hips. Blaine kissed the dimples on Kurt's back before he let his hands slide over the curve of Kurt's ass, gently pulling his cheeks a little further apart, "Are you okay?" He checked.

Kurt nodded, his head rested on his folded arms, a content smile on his face and Blaine moved his hand up and down Kurt's back a few more times before they returned to Kurt's ass.

Blaine lent down and kissed each of Kurt's shoulders, before kissing down his spine and finally pressing a kiss to Kurt's entrance making his shiver and let out a sigh. Blaine gathered saliva on his tongue before he licked over the the hole, Kurt whined and raised his ass in the air to get closer to Blaine's face.

Blaine smiled, and spread Kurt's cheeks further. He stiffened his tongue and pressed it gently against the entrance, barley dipping inside and Kurt desperately raised is ass again in search for more. Blaine licked around the hole a few more times until it was glistening with his spit and then pressed his tongue in again, this time a lot deeper and Kurt whined at the feeling.

Blaine continued to lick and suck around the rim, thrusting his tongue in and out a little deeper each time until he was able to easily and Kurt was a moaning mess beneath him. Blaine raised his face and licked his lips, groaning a little at the taste of Kurt on his tongue. He pressed his index finger against Kurt's hole and slowly pushed in, adding another when it slipped in without any resistance and started making sure Kurt was fully prepared and he wouldn't hurt him in anyway. Blaine crooked his fingers

Soon Blaine was pulling his fingers away and moved to straddle Kurt's upper thighs, "Ready?"

Kurt cricked his neck as he tried to turn to look at Blaine, his lips fully red and swollen from kissing, his dark pupils blows with lust. He nodded desperately, a small whimper escaping his lips when he felt the head of Blaine's cock brush over Kurt's entrance, smearing pre-come.

Blaine smiled, "I love you sweetheart."

"I love you too."

Kurt quickly spun around again without Blaine giving him any indication to, causing Blaine to almost fall off where he was still straddling Kurt's thighs. Blaine soon recovered, moving up and settling himself between where Kurt had spread his legs. He lifted Kurt's legs over his shoulders so Kurt's ass was raised from the floor and guided his cock in slowly, watching Kurt's face for any signs of discomfort.

However Kurt just closed his eyes and let out a long moan, panting a little when Blaine was almost fully inside him. When Blaine bottomed out, his hips pressed again Kurt's ass, both men moaned in sync before they caught each others eyes and smiled lovingly.

"You okay?"

Kurt nodded vigorously, "I have missed this very much."

"So have I," Blaine reached forward and grabbed one of Kurt's hands, entwining their fingers together.

When Blaine pulled his hip out slowly, before thrusting back in it was like something changed in the air. The boys cries of pleasure caused the atmosphere around them to become almost suffocatingly intimate, Blaine tightening his hold on Kurt's hand because,_ ohmygod,_ he'd missed this so much. Being with Kurt in this way, completely in each others trust. He'd almost forgotten he way Kurt would try and grind himself down further onto Blaine, trying to get Blaine further inside him, more a part of him. The way Kurt was look at him, heavily lidded and desperate, but at he same time so over come with emotion that it made Blaine's heart throb in his chest that they couldn't just be together. That they couldn't just walk hand in hand down the street and share sweet kisses when they parted ways to different shops.

He struggled to see how what they were doing was wrong. Why Kurt being of a higher class then him made it impossible for their love to be excepted. If only they could feel how he felt when Kurt walked into a room, or smiled at him, or the way it felt when Kurt would wrap his arms around his waist from behind and rest his head on his shoulder, the way it felt when Kurt played with the small curls at he nape of his neck affectionately when they watched the sunset over the hills in each others arms.

"Hey," Kurt asked softly, tilting his head to the side curiously, "Are you okay?"

Blaine shook his himself slightly, "Yes...Yes of course," he laughed a little, "Just...caught up in the moment I guess."

Kurt smiled, "I know, it's perfect," He sighed, "I wish for it to ever end."

Blaine agreed with him, it was moments like this that he lived for.

Blaine pulled himself out again slowly, pushing into Kurt's heat harshly, causing the boy above him to shudder, "Blaine...Please..."

Blaine pressed a final kiss to the nearest part of Kurt he could reach before he moving in and out of Kurt at a steady pace. Kurt's walls were hugging and sliding over him, making Blaine's cock feel like the most loved thing in the world. Blaine was torn. One part of him wanted this to last forever, while the other part wanted to fuck Kurt like there was no tomorrow. So he slowly picked up his speed while Kurt continued to beg for more beneath him.

"Blaine please...come on, more Blaine."

Blaine shifted his angle, resting his hands either side of Kurt's hips more firmly and pressing in desperately fast. Kurt cried out, his muscles clenching hard around Blaine cock.

"Oh God, Blaine there, fuck please..." He begged, his hands moving to find something to hold on to, but they found nothing.

Blaine picked up his pace immediately and the temperature inside the stable seemed to escalate, Blaine was slamming into Kurt hard and fast, aiming to hit Kurt's sweet spot as often as he could and the only sound was lustful moans, panting breaths and the sound of skin slapping against skin.

Sweat was dripping down Blaine's forehead from the effort of trying to hold himself up, his arms shaking so greatly he knew they were going to just collapse soon. So he let them, he moved so he was leaning against his elbows, his face resting against Kurt's abdomen that was clenching and tightening beneath him as Kurt's abs flexed and his body gasped for oxygen. The new position caused Kurt's neglected cock to brush against Blaine's chest with his every moment, a cascade of babble falling from Kurt's lips at the friction, pearly white pre-come spreading all the skin.

Blaine's cock was brushing against Kurt's prostate with pretty much every thrust, causing a blinding white flash of pleasure to shoot up Kurt's spine and tingle in his limbs. He felt like every cell in his body had just realized it was alive, all caused by Blaine. Kurt was clenching and holding onto Blaine's shaft as though he was trying to keep Blaine inside him.

"Fuck Kurt," Blaine buried his face into the skin of Kurt's abdomen, tasting salty with sweat, "You feel so amazing, I just want to stay inside you for, _ohfuck_, forever."

It wasn't long before a whirlpool was spinning around in Blaine's abdomen, his heart was pounding, his muscles tightening, "Kurt...Sweetheart I...I'm..."

Kurt interrupted him with a groan, "Shit, Blaine I'm so fucking close I...ugh, please, please let me..."

Blaine's stomach and balls suddenly tightened in a blinding heat and it filled his shaft as he collapsed fully on top of Kurt, coming hard inside him with a cry of Kurt's name on his swollen lips.

Kurt groaned at the feeling of Blaine filling him, "Blaine please..."

Blaine forced his shaky, spent limbs to work, rolling to the side and wrapping his arm around Kurt's cock. It all took a few strokes and twist around his head before Kurt was reaching his climax as well, spilling out heavily over Blaine's hand and arm.

They both fell back against the hay with a loud groan of contentment, Kurt quickly curling up into Blaine's side.

"We should clean up in case someone comes looking for you," Blaine said, even though he had no intention to.

"We should..." Kurt agreed sounding just as unpleased with the idea as Blaine was, "But I want to spend some time with you first."

The boys curled up even closer to each other, aching arms and legs tangled together, foreheads pressed against one another. They shared tender kisses and whispered sweet nothings to each other as the sun begin to set, casting a pink glow to fall through the cracks in the roof and the door.

"We'll be together on day," Kurt said firmly, tracing his hand over Blaine's smooth chest absentmindedly.

"Nothing could ever keep me away from you."

* * *

**A/n:** Hey guys, I know I haven't posted anything in a while but I hoped you enjoyed this. I'm working this story line into a bigger fiction so this could be the sort of tester I guess, It would be helpful if you guys could let me know in a review or PM if you're interested in that so I can get an idea if I should continue it. I'll be updating my larger fic as soon as I can. Thanks for reading and sorry for any typo's.

Oh and you can follow me on Twitter: Unic0rn_H0bbit and ask me for a follow back, or I'll forget.

X


End file.
